Something Beyond Sight
by saphirearella
Summary: Blaine is blind, and he doesn't know what the boy beside him looks like, but he knows that he feels beautiful.


Blaine doesn't know what the boy beside him looks like, but he knows that he feels beautiful. He can feel his soft skin as he reaches out and caresses his face, presses a kiss to his cheek. He doesn't know much of him yet. He isn't yet aware of all the beauty marks and how soft he is in everything. He doesn't know of the hipbone that justs out so suddenly and strongly. But he has a lifetime to get aquainted. He has a lifetime to get familiar with him. To meet him, body and mind. To learn every dip in flesh and feel all the warmth. Feel his way around him.

He doesn't know that even these soft kisses make the boy beside him blush like crazy and that his eyes would be the most beautiful thing he would ever see, if he could see. He doesn't know that the boy beside him plays with his fingers when he's nervous.

But he knows that he hums. Soft, unfamiliar tunes. He knows that on sleepless nights, the boy will sing him beautiful songs that he claims are from musical. He does it shyly, though. Which Blaine would know is very odd if he was able to see the ice queen expression that he always wears. But the boy always talks nervously around him. Never a hint of harshness in his speech. And he would know this is quite unusual for said boy, if he heard the way he spoke to other people.

He can hear the smiles in his voice, feel the ice queen melt away when they look at each other. He can hear the scrunch in the boy's face when someone does something particularly funny and he laughs that beautiful, musical laugh.

He knows his name is Kurt. And after that, Hummel. He knows that the name that fills the blank between them is Elizabeth, and he knows that it comes from his deceased mother's first name. He knows that Kurt's father is Burt, a gruff man who is a mechanic for a living.

He knows that Kurt gets insulted by boys so inferior to him everyday. He knows that people are jealous of him and that is the only reason the act that way toward him. He knows that Kurt is too beautiful a thing to hurt, like hitting an angel, and if Blaine believed in a god, he might say Kurt was truly one of the winged messagers. He knows that Kurt would deny that he was shoved into lockers by boys at school until the day he died, but Blaine knew where the bruises were on his shoulders, and he could hear the hiss of pain that escaped his mouth when he would accidently push into one.

He knows that the boy beside him is very afraid of everything. Very scared and shy and that he is very much the only boy Kurt will ever tell these things to. About how much he truly is scared of and how he tries to hide it.

He knows that this boy is referred to as a bitch and full of himself and rude.

But Blaine also knows that this boy is the same boy who cowers under the sheets during thunderstorms. The same boy who will watch Disney movies with him and describe what is happening onscreen. The same boy who tears up when he remembers as he describes the scene, that Blaine cannot see and he will never see the magic of it all. So he tries his best to describe as best as he can and tries not to cry as he sees the way the characters look at eacher other and wonders how he can possibly convey that in words.

This is the boy who will hold his hand when they walk through the mall, no matter how much people glare at him, and Blaine knows it happens. He can feel their hatred radiating in waves, but Kurt smiles and bares it and pretends like he can't see the terrible looks his is recieving. Like he's even more blind than Blaine is.

Blaine knows that this is the boy who gets daily phone calls from people saying that he is a 'fag' and he will burn in hell. Kurt will hang up, far too late when the damage has already been done, and the harsh words have already been said. His arm not moving to hang up the phone when he first answers, frightened, because he really has no idea what they're going to say to him, although this is becoming a bit of a routine and he should really expect it by now. Except he really shouldn't, because nobody should expect to get harassed.

He will shudder when Kurt comes back from the phone acting as is nothing's wrong and wearing a smile so broad that he shuts his eyes tight, trying to wipe away the one or two tears that flow out of his eyes like he's trying to wipe them from existence, like they never happened. But Blaine catches the motion of his arm raising and the hand wiping at his eyes. He never misses it. And then he kiss Kurt's cheek and kisses his eyes and kiss the tears away.

He has only known him for a few months and...He doesn't really know the boy beside him all that well.

But he looks forward to becoming best friends in every way.


End file.
